


Kane

by IWannaBeAWriter



Category: Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Ghosts, Good Older Sibling Leonardo (TMNT), Hurt Michelangelo (TMNT), Older Sibling Leonardo (TMNT), Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Donatello (TMNT), Protective Leonardo (TMNT), Protective Raphael (TMNT), Sick Michelangelo (TMNT), Wow ghosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaBeAWriter/pseuds/IWannaBeAWriter
Summary: Teenage boys all over New York are dying, nobody knows why. Sam and Dean think this is their kind of job, if bleeding from eyes and intense cold wasn't enough proof. Turns out, this isn't only affecting teenage humans either.
Comments: 29
Kudos: 101





	1. Eleven Down, One to Go

_Rain-soaked through his clothes, chilling the twelve-year-old to the bone. He was angry. Beyond angry. How could she do this? Do that? To her own son? She was a monster. Monsters aren’t allowed to live. “Thomas! Put the knife down.” No. Monsters cannot be allowed to live. Screaming, crying, all the miserable sounds that escaped her throat was pushed aside. The knife dug deep, the blood becoming harder and harder to separate from the forming puddles on the ground._

_The boy stared at his work, using the back of his hand to wipe away the forming beads of sweat on his forehead. Had it been raining all this time?_

“Watch it!” Dean snapped, throwing a careless middle finger out his driver side window to the apparent douche bag that almost reared into his oh-so-precious car.

Sam looked up from his many papers that seemed to be an endless pile that he couldn’t keep straight from his brother's terrible driving. “Dean chill, I’m trying to read.” Going back to the files, he ignored the shake of Dean’s head as he pulled at a stoplight.

“It's not my fault these people drive like maniacs! I’ve dealt with were-wolfs prettier then these roads.” His rant was quickly followed by an “I hate New York”. Sam focused on the paperwork as best he could to squeeze in any extra information he might have missed before reaching the Police Station. It would be a miracle if they could make it without Dean hitting some car or raming a citizen that’s jaywalking and texting on their phone. Damn that Pokemon Go.

"Maybe if you weren't trying to pick a fight with New Yorkers and blasting music we might just get there in one piece." Sam sassed, some rock band Dean had n his regular travel playlist beating from the speakers.

Dean shifted his eyes from the road to glare at Sam, "You shut your dirty mouth, don't diss the classics."

The parking lot was just about how they expected. Crowded and chaotic. Finding a spot alone was difficult, the loitering teens waiting for their friends to come out and crying families didn’t make things any easier.

Dean pulled at his collar, a low-point in his job, something he will never get used too. He preferred the plaid and fresh apple pie, not the hustle and bustle of city life. “Let's just get this over with, I wanna get out of these penguin suits as soon as possible.”

Sam luged himself out of the car, prepped his fake I.D and straightened his tie. “This isn’t a rush job Dean, I know you hate it here but we need to talk with the Sheriff then swing by the hospital tooooo-“ He dragged out, pulling out a slip of paper, “Conner Williams, the most recent victim and see what we can find out.”

Oh, that was an understatement. Dean loathes it here. When they finally escape the deathly grip of the big Apple it won't be soon enough. If they needed a quick escape, it's too compact and teeming with homeless and crime. Dean prefers small-town life.

The hatred only grew with the light snow that came down. He hoped the weather didn’t any worse. If it got colder, then they need heavier clothes, and heavy clothes mean slow movement. In their line of work, that means life or death. Twice, Dean just hates the fucking cold.

Walking in, it only confirmed the hatred growing in his heart. A couple of cops were struggling to retrain a teenager who was thrashing like he was being dragged to death row. You would think grown men twice his size would be able to handle a kid who looked no older then sixteen, it was comical. “You can't do this yo! I know my rights!” He shouted, his face covered in black and white facepaint.

Sam stifled a laugh as the police called from backup to bring him to the back. “Casey calm down! We do this every week! If you weren’t breaking the law every night this wouldn’t be an issue, were just calling your dad.” One said, bags hanging under his eyes, annoyance layering his tone that announced to everyone there he was up to this brim with this Casey.

“No! Let me go! If you losers did your job then I wouldn’t have too!” Casey yelled, digging his feet in and yelling through the halls till he was gone.

Sam mused what this kid possibly could be doing to be landing in jail this early in the morning, and why it was a regular occurrence.

“Ah, Mr. Fredrick and Mr. Callings, welcome.” The Sheriff opened and closed the door to his office behind him and greeted the two “FBI” with antihumanism. He seemed light-hearted to be this chipper this early in the day. Dean could feel a headache coming on.

“Thanks for having us.” Sam or Mr. Callings nodded. “We brought our reports and was hoping you could fill in the holes?”

The Sheriff lowered his glaze and cleared this throat loudly, quickly rushing to the door he had shut before, now wide open. “Why don’t we talk about this in private?” It wasn’t an invite, but a plead. Onlookers got the hint and pretended they weren’t listening in, looking up at the ceiling, wall, and floor; everywhere but their direction.

Getting comfortable in his spinny chair, the Sheriff put his head in his hands. Confused the two, took a seat. “We...Don't want the public to know.” He said, bringing his head up, to reveal tear marks.

Sam cleared his throat, off-put by the sudden distress that seemly came from nowhere. Equally by someone whose whole job was staying tough for the population. “Okay…Why? Don’t you think the public deserves to know?” Truth was, the media and public were kept away makes their job so much easier, but he needed to keep that federal agent act up.

The Sheriff sniffed, “All the victims, they are children, teenage boys. We don’t know what's making them sick, but once their infected, they die.” He expressed, whipping his nose.

“Are there any other kind of connections to them? Any correlations?” Sam asked.

“And why are you crying?” Dean questioned, cutting Sam off. Normally he wouldn’t be so blunt, but they have one more stop after this and he wants to leave as soon as possible.

“Dean!” Sam snipped.

The man let out a weak chuckle, which sounded more like a harty choke. “No, n-no it's okay. My son…He snuck out a few weeks ago and never came home, he was found in a puddle of his own blood.” Another sob broke this throat. “No fingerprints, no clues, and no way to figure out the cause of death other then the sickness. Then another boy, then another. Eleven boys have died so far.”

Dean felt a twinge of remorse, of course. Some random soft-hearted fool wouldn’t be Sheriff of New York, this man was just in grieving. New respect was built, to still come into work, and to still try and find the cause of his son's death after it was so recent.

“We are very sorry to hear that Sir.” Sam apologized, truly sincere. Loss was difficult, it was something the Winchesters were unfortunately familiar with.

“Thank you, thank you both, I just- Please just figure this out, the department has lost control of the investigation, the FBI won't allow it.” The Sheriff explained, heartbroken he couldn’t even be apart of the case files anymore.

Dean nodded, “We will get to the bottom of it Sheriff, we’ll keep in contact.” He assured. The two gave his firm hand one more shake and left the department and piled themselves back in the car.

“Well.” Dean huffed, “That was a waste of time.” Frustrated at the limited time they had.

“Not completely.” Sam spoke, “We know that the Sheriff's son was alone when he got sick, that might explain why he died that same night. We also got the age range.”

Dean started the car. "Let's just get going, Connor might know something." Finding directions to the hospital that was housing Conner Willims, age thirteen, and the eleventh to be admitted.

The hospital was a lot calmer then the Police Station, and they had no issues flashing their badges and getting the number to Connors's room.

Lucky number 411. Sam once again fixed his tie, a way to calm and prepare himself for what's to come. Dean pushed Sam aside and knocked on his door, hearing a teary come-in from the other side.

What they could assume was Connor was resting on the bed, his face as pale as the bedsheets he laid on. Heaters were gathered around him, blasting at full heat, it was like they were walking into a fully prepped sauna.

His mother, Ms. Williams, was at his bedside, holding his so close she was cuddling him. “Close the door-“ Connor whimpered. “Please, it's freezing in here.”

Dean listened and closed the door. “Hello Conner, I’m Mr. Fredrick and this is my partner Mr. Callings.” He greeted, “Were here to ask you so questions.”

Sam took a seat, the cheap plastic chair stuck to his rear like a second skin from the intense heat. It was a good twenty degrees outside, but in here alone it had to be at least 90, and the kid was cold?

“Do you know whats going on with my little Connor?” Ms. Willims sniffed, clutching him. Her jacket was thrown aside along with her dress shirt and she was sporting a tank top.

“I’m sorry Mam, were not the doctors, we just want to question Connor here,” Sam said, unaware of the insult he just put on the mother.

“Fine!” She cried, “I’ll go find someone who’s actually helpful!” She hissed.

She slammed the door behind her and Dean coughed in his hand, “Nice.” Sam properly elbowed him.

Connor let out a strangled laugh, “Sorry about her, she’s just worried.” As she has every right, Sam thought, but didn’t attempt to voice his mind.

“Connor? When did you start feeling sick?” Dean asked, pressing to the point. He wanted to get everything he could before the mother came back. She would only cause distractions.

“I- I don’t know, just happened.” He was lying. Sam and Dean were professional lairs, this kid was not.

“Connor.” Sam leaned in close, the heater blasting down his neck. “We can't help you unless you tell us the truth. We can help you.”

Connor shifted, which only resulted in a cry of pain. Poor kid. “Y-You wouldn’t believe me.” He mumbled. He couldn’t tell anyone, they would all think he’s crazy.

“Trust me kiddo, we will,” Dean assured, now they were getting somewhere.

Connor looked around nervously. He coughed sickly. “I snuck out with some friends. It was a few days ago. T-There is this legend, at m-my school.” He coughed. “If you go into sewers by this warehouse by the docks, you’ll see a ghost.”

He stopped, and stared at his hands, shaking. Small cuts wrapped in white bandages stared back at him. “What did you see?”

Connor looked up at them, “I- I’m not sure. It was a woman, she was yelling at me, s-she grabbed me while my friends ran. Then I awoke alone in the sewers, soaked in blood.”

Ghost. Sam and Dean were certain. “Was anything strange happening before that?”

Connor shook his head. “M-My doctor told me it was because of some kind of PTSD, but I would have these dreams. They were so realistic, a boy was there in a parking lot, I- I think his name was Jacob, and he kept screaming the name Kane. One second she was there, the other she wasn’t.”

Suddenly, he erupted in a fit of coughs, then he started moving, his limbs failing around aimlessly and doctors burst in to try and contain the seizure. His eyes bleed and Ms. Willimas rushed in, clawing her way through the circle of medical professionals, just in time for the flat to die and all movement stopped. Ms. Williams turned and blamed Sam and Dean for distracting the doctors as they tried chest compressions and shock.

They left in silence, leaving the morning sobbing mess and body behind.

Mikey was never a light sleeper, it was difficult for anything to wake him up. But never once has he fallen off his bed. “Ow!” He moaned, rubbing his hands. The winter air chilling his room up. Forcing himself up, ignoring the small forming headache that came from slipping from his covers, and made his way to the kitchen.

Donnie, unsurprisingly, was already in there, slipping at his coffee. “Hey Mike, how’d you sleep?” It was a late night last night, filled with celebration and joy after the Kranng’s recent defeat.

“As best as I could D, I just know that Leo is gonna make us train today,” Mikey said, starting to pull out some pans to make food.

“What am I making you do?” Leo stepped in, rubbing a towel on his head, done with his pre-pre training for the morning.

Donnie snorted, taking a sip. “Mikey’s smack-talking you.”

“That so?” Leo raised an eyebrow, playfully glaring at his youngest brother.

Said brother put his hands up in defense, a smile tugging on his upper lip, “Woah! I’m innocent! Don’t shoot!”

The pans clattered as Mikey set them on the stove, preparing his defensives. “You woke up late Mike, you don’t have time to make food, eat some cereal or something. Master is expecting us.” Ah, if it's not Leo, it's Master Splinter to demand training.

“Or what?” Mikey threatened, waving the pans around.

Leo snorted, using his speed, and the element of surprise tackled Mikey to the ground engaging in a good-old-fashioned wrestle match that was usually reserved for Mike and Raph.

Mikey loved spending time and playing with his eldest brother. But he was always so busy, planning, training, meditating. He somehow convinced himself that if he wasn’t working, he was slacking. And slackers make bad leaders. Leo is anything but.

All Mike had to do was catch Leo at the right time. He was a huge morning person, and right after training, he was in a good mood and usually indulged Mikey with a few video games or a movie. It was all about the timing.

Raph walked in to find the two rolling around on the dirty ground, seriously did they ever mop these floors? “What are you two doing? Were gonna be late.”

Donnie sipped his drink, thoroughly entertained. “Every morning.”

Raph folded his arms, “Dang, better start waking up on time if I don’t wanna miss a show like this.”

Leo pinned the struggling younger under him and ignored his shouts and giggles. “Are you done?”

Mikey sighed in defeat, “Yes, we're done.”

“Good,” Leo answered, letting him up and pulling him to his feet, only for Mikey to sway a little.

“Woah, Mike you okay?” Leo kept him steady. All three older brothers were now watching closely as his face paled a little, ready to catch him if he fell.

It was no secret that Mikey had a terrible immune system. The winter months only make it that much worse. Donnie explained to them once that turtles are cold-blooded, and weren’t suited for such weather. It slows their reflexes, makes them tired and hungry, and if they got too cold they go into forced hibernation. If Mikey gets sick, they all get sick.

“Yeah.” Mikey moaned, a sudden wave of dizziness hit him hard. “Ye-Yeah I’m alright, just lightheaded from standing up so fast.” He reasoned. After what happened with the Mega-Shedder, the three of them have been worse then usual. Their protectiveness was overbearing.

“Are you sure? I can check you out in the lab.” Donnie offered. Mikey shivered, a trip with Doctor Donnie meant needles, and Mikey doesn’t _do_ needles.

“Yeah I’m fine Don, let's just go, Sensei will make us do flips if we're late again.”

The three of them shivered, their last punishment still fresh in their minds.


	2. Teens in the Sewers

The four students took their respective places at the mural, ready for their master to arrive. The habit to get to the dojo early compelled the turtles to be ready and attentive.

Mikey took his place on the end, next to Leo who sat comfortably with his hands on his knees. “Are you sure your alright Mike?” Leo took in his tired state, who somehow looked worse then when he was in the kitchen. Sweat started forming at the tip of his forehead, and his skin took in another layer of white. The others always poked fun at Leo’s mother-hen-ness, but he thought it was better safe then sorry.

“Yeah…It's just, kinda cold in here.” The sentence felt foreign on his tongue, something he never thought would leave his mouth. Raph peeked his head out from the line to stare at his brother, skepticism present.

“It's like, two-hundred degrees in here.”

“Actually,” Donnie said, raising his nose and ready to thrust himself in a full-blown nerd-out, “Its eighty in here, Sensei keeps it like that so we can train our bodies to go against our natural instincts to laze about wh-“

“Blah, blah, blah! I didn’t want a science lesson!” Raph taunted, crossing his arms, which Donnie copied.

Donnie scoffed, It wasn’t a crime to know about their basic biology, if anything, Raph should educate himself! Splinter had first come to him with the idea to use heat lamps and heaters for training the day after he found them in a huddle on the floor in a sunspot that poked in through the sewer grates above when they were supposed to be doing flips. Not one of their proudest moments.

Since then, training takes place in high temperatures so the temptation percentage lowers. It was almost comical, Leo was the worst as it. The oh-so-perfect student couldn’t help himself at any high temperatures. Even now he can only withstand it for a few hours at a time. The true victim was Splinter, covered in all his fur.

Donnie wonders if that’s why Leo spends all his extra time in the dojo, to resist the very DNA that runs through him. He hopes not.

“Your such a brute Raph! Maybe--“ Donnie started, ready to rebuddle against Raph til Splinter walked in, the many drills and discipline taught them to shut their mouths and bow their heads in respect.

“Good morning my sons.” Splinter greeted, taking his place at the center of the line. “Today is individual drills, then group sparring, no meditation.”

Mikey groaned internally, the one, and only day he _wants_ to meditate. A regular twenty minutes was spent prepping their minds as Splinter called it.

“Leo, lead stretches, then I want you to work on your katas, your left foot has been off-balance as so it has been losing its power.” Splinter directed. He’s always been extra picky with forms. “Raphael, I want you to do dodging and agility today with me.”

Raph nodded but bit his tongue embarrassed. His spearer strength and force to his brothers came with a heavy trade-off, he was much slower then them. Especially Mikey, who was like a real like Sonic compared to the rest of them.

“Donatello, you will do weapons training, a ninja can work with all weapons of all shapes and sizes, I often fear you forget that.” Splinter finished, the words harsh but a supportive hand on his shoulder. “ Michelangelo, don’t think I have forgotten you little ‘joke’ that you pulled.”

Ohhhh. Mike himself had forgotten about that with all the chaos this morning. Mikey had set a trap for Raph to walk through the Dojo doors to pour red glitter all over him after his morning training with Sensei. It's not like his prank would inconvenience him, Raph always takes a shower after his workouts anyway. Mikey was not expecting his father to leave before Raph. Glitter doesn’t wash out of fur well.

Mikey wiggled under his father’s stern gaze, stroking his chin. “What punishment do you think will be fitting?”

“Ummmm…laps?” Mikey smiled sheepishly, hoping he would buy it.

“No, you would only enjoy them. In case you didn’t know Michelangelo, you're not supposed to enjoy a punishment.”

Raph cut in, putting a fist in his hand, “Leave him with me Sensei, all I need is five minutes alone.”

Mikey stuck his tongue out. His stomach was twisting in knots, maybe Sensei won't make him train at all? His head was spinning so fast he was sure that if he tried any exercises he would throw up chunks.

“Since your brothers are working on their weaknesses, maybe you should do the same.” Oh, thank god. “You will meditate.”

Mikey pretended to groan, scared that if he showed the relief he now had, Splinter would take it away. The ninja master was old, but he wasn’t blind. He knew something was wrong with his youngest. “The rest of you, start warmups, Michelangelo will spend the next three hours meditating.”

Leo followed his father's direction and they got started, first with the upper body. Mikey nodded and left the Dojo to head the side room that was laid out with blankets and pillows. His head protested a bit, but he managed to get there without falling over. The room wasn’t heated like the Dojo, and he felt a shiver roll down his back.

Sighing, his body felt like a slim as it melted in the sheets, and he wanted nothing more to crawl into them. Although, Splinter wouldn’t be happy if he found Mike dozing off. Clearing his mind best he could, which wasn’t much, he managed to be welcomed in the embrace of his inner thoughts.

The rain _became a minor inconvenience to what he has done. Police grabbed and pulled at his body. The jury had their verdicts set before the court had even come into play. It was an open and shut case. Witnesses were everywhere and he was drenched in blood when Police arrived. Jacob became the youngest child in the state to ever be convicted as an adult for murder._

_“PL- JACOB S-STOP!”_

_“N-NO!”_

_“GOD H-HELP ME- PLEASE GOD HELP ME-!”_

_“S-ST-…” A gurgled cry came from her throat._

_“…stop”_

_“KANE!”_

“STOP!” Mikey cried, surrounded by his family who seemed as equally distressed as he was. Donnie was closest, and the only one actually touching him, the rest held back by Splinter so Don could work.

“Mike, are you okay? What happened?” Donnie asked, no injures present on Mikey body, except for the occasional scratch and bruise from training or skateboarding tricks gone wrong.

“I- I don’t know.” He confessed, knowing that since his whole family witnessed it, there was no way he could brush it off. What did he see? Everything was so blurry, all he could hear were screams, and he barely remembered that.

“You were yelling for help,” Leo explained, pulling closer and hugging his brother, much to Donnie distaste.

“And wouldn’t wake up.” Raph butt in.

“I’m sorry you guys,” Mikey said, bowing his head. “I think- I saw something, but I’m not sure what.” At least he wasn’t cold anymore.

“What was it, my son?” Splinter asked, his whiskers twitching in worry. He had been helping Rapheal work on dodging dragon kicks when his youngest started screaming bloody murder, crying out for help. He’s never heard his joyful son in such distress before. Not when he had nightmares when he was a tot, not when their base was discovered and attacked, not when he had thought his Master was dead. Instead, he hugged and lead Raphael to safety. Mike had always felt like he needed to be the undying joy for everyone else.

Leo’s first thought was that he was being attacked, it didn’t matter what it was, or who it was, his brother needed help. He was the first to jump into action and rush to the side room as he was the closest.

Mike was hung on his side, clawing at his head in sheer panic. Leo jumped to his side and pulled his hands away before skin broke, only to be pushed aside with such force he fell backward as Donnie took his spot.

“I think, it was just a dream.” Mikey felt a growing pit in his stomach. Kane.

“More like a nightmare,” Raph mumbled.

Splinter shook his head, “No my son, more often then not when in a deep trance, you can get glimpses of what can come. Leonardo has had it happen to him before.”

Mike gasped, “Really? What about?” The thought of what he heard ever happening, chilled him.

Leo nodded, “Yeah, it happened a long time ago though, I saw the kitchen on fire. It freaked me out so bad. I thought someone was going to attack us, turns out it was just Raph catching it ablaze when he tried to cook something other then eggs.”

Raph snorted, “Yeah and I can cook the hell out of eggs.”

Splinter smacked him with the bad of his cane, “Language.”

Mikey shivered in Leo’s hold, “So it can happen?” Those cries for help, the screams of pain. Engraved in his mind, he will never forget it.

Splinter shook his head, much to Mike’s pleasure. “No, sometimes it can be something that already occurred in the past, or simply just a dream.”

“Soooo,” Raph dragged, “Are you gonna tell us what it was or what?”

Mikey shivered again, suddenly feeling very, _very_ cold again. Like all the heat was sucked out of him. The thought of ever sharing what he saw scared him. “I-“

Donnie interrupted him, “Your ice cold! H-How does a body temperature drop that fast!” Donnie ranted, warily of what that meant. The many anatomy books have taught him that a living organism's temperature was not supposed to regulate like that.

“Let's just get him to the couch,” Leo commanded.

“I’m more then capable of wa-“ Mikey croaked, pushing the two hovering siblings away as he covered his mouth to try and unsuccessfully block the bile that was rising. He threw up in his hand and all over the carpeted floor, shaking, he couldn’t find the strength to keep his body up and dropped onto his knees.

“Oh, Michelangelo.” Splinter frowned, “Raphael, please go get some towels, Leonardo, please go make some tea.”

“But Mast-“

“Now Raphael.” Splinter said, slamming his cane down and helping his two remaining sons. Donatello used the extra wraps in his belt to wipe away the acid that gathered on his brother's outer lip.

“I’m s-sorry Master,” Mikey confessed, staring at the mess he had made. It was almost impossible for them to get blankets and soft objects, and now he had spoiled some of Master’s favorites.

“Don’t be sorry my son, you are not to blame.” He rubbed his shell with nothing but affection. “Donatello, is he sick?”

Said turtle finished cleaning his brother's face and turned to Splinter. “Yes, it might be a cold, and he must have thrown up from the sudden change in body temperature. He was sick this morning and we should have told you so this could all be avoided, I’m sorry.” Mikey wasn’t sure which one of them he was apologizing to.

“I- I was not.” Mikey coughed.

“Whatever you say, Mike.” Donnie smiled sadly. It wasn’t fair. Mikey was always susceptible to sickness, he had by far the weakest immune system.

Raph came in with towels and while Splinter and Donnie cleaned up the mess, Raph carried Mike to the couch, which he complained the whole time.

“I’m cold Raphie,” Raph growled at the childish nickname, but let it as Mikey was a little out of it. How he was still cold was beyond him. Most of the heat lamps were taken out of the Dojo and set in the living room. He was covered in an avalanche of blankets.

Leo came in with the steaming tea, “How are you feeling Mike?”

“Bad” He moaned, snuggling deeper into the sofa. His face had regained a few shades of green, but still far from his regular skin tone.

“Here.” Leo put the tea down on the table. “Drink the tea Mikey, Its Sensei’s special brew, It'll make you feel better.”

“No.”

“What?” Leo asked, confused by his demeanor. “Why?”

“Because I’m cold.”

“That makes no sense Mikey,” Raph said, rolling his eyes. “That literacy counteracts itself, we know your cold, the tea will help warm you up.”

“No, it won't, my hands have to leave the blanket to drink it.” Mikey explained.

Leo snorted a laugh. “Mikey just drink it.”

“No.”

“Mikey really?” Raph said, irritated by his stubbornness, “Just drink the damn tea.”

“Fine.” They both let out a breath of relief, then saw that Mikey made no move it grab it. “Only if you both cuddle with me.”

Leo snorted, “No way, it's hot in here, I’ll fall asleep.” He confessed.

“Pleassseeee Leo.” Mikey begged, “And its not hot, its cold.”

“No way and Raph can't either. I need his help with something, we can put on a movie or something for you.”

Raph pretended to sound reived. Nothing sounds better then chilling with Mikey and watching a movie after such a stressful morning. He was Mikey’s cuddle-buddy when he got sick. As Leo got too hot and Donnie was to busy. Mikey would refuse rest unless someone hung out with him.

“Nooooo, I won't drink it unless I have someone to cuddle with.”

Leo groaned, “Fine, I’m gonna go get Donnie.”

“Yayyyyyy! Mikey cheered drowsily, “Wait! Put on Lion King first.”

While Donnie watched the movie with Mikey and kept him distracted, Leo pulled Raph to the Dojo, the room at a much more tolerable temperature without all the heat lamps. “What’s going on dude? Mikey kinda needs our help right now.”

“No he doesn’t Raph, Donnie’s watching him, twice I needed you to know that Sensei left the lair.”

“What! Why?” It can only mean bad news when Sensei left, and he didn’t even tell them! “Why would he tell you and not us!” Of course, Sensei only tells perfect student Leo!

“He didn’t tell me! I saw him!” Oh. “He left with the scrolls.”

Raph narrowed, was Leo playing a trick on him for Mikey’s entertainment? Leo always was a sucker to Mikeys begging. Why would he ditch with their most prized possessions? “The scrolls? The ones he tells us not to touch almost every chance he gets?”

“Yes.” Leo glared, “He did, and I have no idea where he went.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Raph asked, confused on why he wouldn’t tell the other two remaining members of the team. All the times Leo had yelled at him for keeping secrets, now doing the exact same thing.

“Because I need you to watch Mikey, I’m going after him.”

Wow, bad idea times a thousand. “Leo, do you even know how stupid you sound? That is a super bad idea.”

Leo’s glare intensifies, “I know, but what else can I do?”

“Gee Leo! Maybe you shouldn’t go after him! That sounds like the right idea.”

“Raph, just watch Mikey for me okay? I won't be gone long.”

“This.” Raph gestured to Leo’s body, “Is the worst plan you have ever conjured up, and that’s saying something, but you gotta learn somehow.” He shrugged.

Leo was surprised Raph even knew a word like conger. “Thank you... I think.”

“God this is so fucking disgusting.” Dean moaned, sewer water infecting his boots and splashing up to his jeans. “The smell isn’t much better neither.”

Sam let Dean lead the way, carrying his own flashlight in his left hand, and EMF in the other. “It’s a New York sewer system, what did you expect Dean?”

“Sunshine and fucking rainbows Sammy.” He mumbled still stewing. A shower was on top of his list as soon as he found his ghost and torched them. Connor had told them that he started feeling sick at the sewer docks. Without a doubt, Sam knew they would find some kind of lead or clue.

It was plenty easy to get into the system. The just waited till citizens steered clear of alleys, aka nightfall, because wandering into alleyways at night in the Big Apple wasn’t the smartest idea.

“Wait… Do you hear that?”

“I think the smell is infecting your brain, Dean.” They had been wandering around aimlessly for hours without turnup. The sewers go on for miles, Sam was wrong to assume this would be an easy job.

“No, that’s The Lion King, I know that song anywhere,” Dean said, completely serious. If it wasn’t for the determined look on his face that the flashlight revealed, Sam would think he was kidding.

“…What.” Sam deadpanned, did he even realize how stupid he sounds? At best it would be more teenagers doing things they shouldn’t. Like blasting Disney music in the middle of the night.

“No, listen,” Dean hushed, bringing his dinger to his lips and pointing down the long tunnel.

Sure enough, _Oh I just can’t wait to be Kinnggggggg,_ played out and echoed through as the famous song came to an end. “What the fuck?” Dean mumbled.

“Let's just go round up the kids, send them home, and get this over with Dean.” Thankful he had packed his fake badge along with the many, many guns they had brought.

“Fine, come on Sammy.” Sam resorted with a quick snap, ‘that’s not my name!’ but it was thoroughly ignored. “It's like they want to die or something.” Dean ranted, plowing through human waste.

The taller brother snorted, “It's not like they know Dean.”

“Oh because hanging out in a New York sewer at night is so smart.”

Sam crouched down, eyeing a stream of light that escaped from around a corner. “Wait, Dean, up there.”

Dean nodded, “Okay, let's sneak up on em so they don’t cut and run, we cant have a bunch of kids running around right now.”

Slowly, they made their way towards the light, with voices becoming louder with every step. “If you keep talking he’ll never fall asleep Donnie!”

“Well, I’m sorry that so many things are environmentally incorrect in this movie!”

“It’s a cartoon!”

“It should be accurate!”

A movie? How did they bring a Tv down here?

Peeking his head out, almost all movements blocked by the loud sounds of the Tv, both hunter's eyes widened with shock. What the fuck.

Large, turtle looking monsters were hanging out watching a movie. These were no beasts that they have ever seen before. Two of them were hanging out by a sofa, and the other two were watching the movie. “What the fuck am I looking at?”

“Is there anything like this in dad’s journal?” Sam whispered, starring at the frightening scene going on. He had no idea what they were, or how to kill them. In his line of work, that was dangerous.

“Nothing!” Dean angrily whispered back, much louder then Sam would have liked, but the Tv was way too loud for them to hear the two arguing brothers. “I've read it at least a hundred times! Never once has he mentioned green freaks!”

Sam sighed, looking back at the couch, trying to decide the best way to go about this. Maybe it wasn’t a ghost behind the curses and killings. “What the fuck,” Sam mumbled. All four were gone, out of sight.

Dean’s head whipped around, trying to figure out where they could have gone without them seeing or hearing them. “What the hell! Where did they go!”

“Right here!” One shouted, jumping down from the rafters above and brining Sam to the ground.


	3. We hunt Creatures, like you

“Well, I’m sorry that so many things are environmentally incorrect in this movie!”

“It’s a cartoon!”

“It should be accurate!”

Leo sighed, only Raph could find a way to argue with Donnie over something as small as a kids movie. At this rate Mikey would never fall asleep, then nobody would get anything done.

For a moment, he was content. It was rare to have these moments with his family, even if they were bickering. These days, all they did was save the world, stop the bad guys, save the world again. It was neverending. Some days, deep down Leo wishes they never left the lair at all. All these responsibilities on a bunch of teenagers was draining. It was selfish of him since without them Kranng would take over and kill millions of people. It's just a nice thought.

All those warm thoughts came to a stretching halt, a gut feeling swelling up and compelling him to scan for threats.

“I've read it at least a hundred times! Never once has he mentioned green freaks!”

Someone was here.

Aggressively, Leo tapped Raph’s shoulder, bringing him out of his conflict with Donnie, the red turtle didn't dare reply from the look on his oldest brother's face.

Only having three fingers made signals difficult, but like everything else, they found a way. After their very first time up-surface, it was clear teamwork was in order, and the questioning of his leadership came into play. Endless hours were spent learning and memorizing signals and commands Leo gave out, and the silent, swift moments of Leo’s fingers told him someone was here. Raph didn't play the "Consetly question Leo game anymore".

Donnie, who had been watching since Raph strangely and uncharacteristically shut-up in the middle of their bickering, helped the half-asleep Mikey into the shadows and followed Leo’s lead.

Even in his semi-unconscious state, Mikey wanted to help but was shut down by Leo. He was in no condition to be fighting, let alone moving around.

Taking positions over the rafters, Raph took the biggest one, while Leo and Don had the other. Leo twirled and slung his fingers around. They needed to be knocked out without a confrontation and be moved.

“What the hell! Where did they go!” The short one shouted, whipping his head around, making sure they weren’t sneaking up behind him.

“Right here!” Raph snarled, jumping down and aiming for the neck. With a grunt, Godzilla came to a fall, but unexpectedly, he fought back, protecting his pressure points and making Raphael's original plan inefficient. 

Prepared, the short one dodged out the way just in the nick of time, not willing to be caught off guard like his brother. “Sammy!”

“Raphael! Knock him out!” Leo commanded, unaware of the struggle taking place next to him. Sam was three-times his size and knew a good amount of self-defense, he wasn’t going down easy. With their infamous turtle luck, that wasnt all that surprising. Of course, the only people to find their home also happened to know a well-amount of self-defense. (Raph doesn't count Casey, he's an idiot.)

“I’m trying!” Raph grunted, pinning Sam down in the disgusting water face first, unsuccessfully blocking his kicking long legs.

Dean, who now saw who was in charge, by the commands given by the blue one, took out his handgun that was presently resting on his hip, “Tell that freak to get off my brother.” He growled, cocking his gun as a warning. “Now. Or I’ll make him." 

Leo glared, mentally scolding himself for not paying attention to Raph’s…difficulty, lord knows he won't ask for help. “Raphael.” He answered, a sly smirk on his lips. “Use force if necessary.” He said, despite the gun pointed at him. If they got scared and surrendered every time a gun was pointed at their faces, the world would have been destroyed months ago.

Raph sneered, “That’s my kind of style.” He pulled his freshly sharped Sai’s out of their holds and with lighting speed he held a stance over Sam’s neck, who struggled. “I would stop moving if I were you there princess.”

Dean growled, “Oh hell no.” He aimed his gun at the both of them, “Tell him to get off, I’m not kidding, I will shoot.” Leo didn't doubt it.

Now that this was no longer defensive, Leo took his swords out and waved a hand at the purple wearing turtle.

Donnie responded quickly and pulled out a ring of shurikens, baring the Homoto clan flower, and threw one at Dean’s hand, making him drop the gun and clutch his impaled knuckles in pain.

Using that distraction, Sam bucked his hostage off using his superior weight and joined by Dean’s side, who had recovered and picked up his fallen gun in his other hand.

The blue turtle growled, realizing his mistake. He didn’t expect the hunter to brush off a flowing wound like that and go back on the attack. These weren’t everyday citizens. A wound inflicted by a shuriken was incredibly painful. Raph would know, that's how he got the crack on his chest after-all.

“We don’t know who you are, what you want, but you should leave before you get hurt,” Leo warned his swords at the ready, his limbs relaxed and ready to dodge and duck out of sight if either of the two of them decided to actually use their guns. Leo mostly just wanted them to turn away so they could easily knock them and find some way to sort this out without guns pointed around aimlessly. 

“We aren’t going nowhere. Your gonna pay for what you did to those kids.” Dean growled. He wanted to kill these freaks and get it ver with, but he had no knowledge if salt rounds would kill them, and they were fast, it would take to long to reload if he missed.

Stalemates suck.

Donnie looked questioningly at Leo, ready for their next move. 

Raph’s three-fingered hands itched to swing and attack these fools for trespassing on their home, and get a little revenge on the big one for tossing him off like a bull.

“Well, it looks like your not leaving, but lucky for you, were kinda good at kicking butt, so we’ll just make you leave.” Raphael cracked his knuckles.

A loud thump echoed throughout the spacious tunnel, another turtle had fallen from the rafters by the couch face-first and did not attempt to move.

“Donatello.” Leo gruffed, pointing a sword to the fallen body. “Take him to the lab.”

The bot staff-wielding turtle nodded, trying to hide the worry in his eyes as he made a move to the living room.

“No.” Dean grunted, “Don’t move or I’ll shoot him.” Taking a new target to the limp body on the ground. All three of them froze, no longer even attempting to hide the new layer of anger and worry. How dare they threaten a fallen enemy that was already down. No honor.

Dean smirked, watching them narrow their eyes and hiss. “How dare you!” Raph sneered. Who had the advantage was clear now.

Sam’s gun lowered, watching the turtle moan and turn over, his face stretched in pain. “Dean…”

The orange one’s body started convulsing, a small trail of blood leaving his eyes and mouth.

“Mikey!” Raph yelled, taking a step to go to his brother's side, only to be held by Leo. If they ran to his side now, shots might fly.

Ideas waved his head, knocking the lights and making an escape seemed to be the best option, not the desireable one, but keeping his family alive was his priority. Even if it meant abandoning their home if need be.

Sam, who no longer felt as threatened nor as tense, started breathing in his surroundings. It was unbearably hot, bleeding eyes and mouth, and the worry the others had. The orange one was sick.

“Dean put the gun down.” All three turtles starred in suspicion, Leo still uneasy.

“What! Why would you even say that we have the chance to kill them!”

Sam snapped at his brother, pulling the EMF back out of his bag. “He’s sick Dean! They aren’t doing it!”

This caught everyone’s attention, Leo growled. He can't leave now, the big one knows what’s wrong with Mikey. How was he even connected to all this? Leo doesn’t know much about humans, but this one didn’t look like a doctor.

“How do you know Sam! These freaks could be faking it!” Raph growled at the word freak, sensitive to the cruel words humans call what they don’t understand.

“They wouldn’t poison their own Dean! Just put the gun down!”

Sighing, Dean lowered the gun but refused to put it on safe nor put it away. Not with these things so close to him.

With a nod from Leo, Raph and Donnie ran to Mikey’s side. “Oh god.” Donnie said, “He was bleeding for too long, he choking on his blood!”

“What do we do!” Raph snapped, watching as his youngest brother coughed and wiggled in pure agony.

“We need to get him to the lab!” Donnie explained. That was all Rapheal needed to hear. He swiftly yanked his brother into his arms and they both ran to the lab, leaving Leo alone with the two intruders.

Laying his brother on a cot, “Donnie is there anything else you need from me?” Raph asked, laced with panic. As much as he wanted to stay with Mike, Donnie had him, and he refused to leave his big bro alone with those two humans.

“No just go!” Donnie yelled thankful Raph was now out of his way. God he wishes Sensei was here, where was he? He yanked Mikey’s body to the side so his body could naturally try and expel the excess fluids, and if he got to him as soon as he fell, needles wouldn’t be necessary. Thankfully Mike was knocked out for this part.

Watching the blood fall from his lips made Donnie sick to his stomach, If he was human, he could inject him with Thoracentesis, a treatment that does wonders with lung buildup. Said shot needs to be injected between his chest wall and lungs, but his shell was in the way, and it would to much time to crack it open. Not to mention painful, and infections were a high possibility.

The best course of option was to help Mikey clear his lungs the best he can, get a mask, then inject him with a dose of morphine.

Leo watched as his two brothers ran off to help Mikey, a trail of blood in their wake. His heart clenched, he should be in there, helping. Instead, he's out here with these two clowns making sure they don’t dash and escape. They need Sam.

Sensei should be here.

The gun still rested in the short one's hand, who was glaring daggers at him. Leo wasn’t intimidated, if anything this little act was cute. He’s faced and cut down bigger threats, these two have nothing on him. Now that Mikey’s out of harm's way, with no hostage, he can cut him down easily. It’s the big one they need anyway.

“When did the little one get sick?” Sam asked if he was infected with the same thing Connor and the others were, if he didn’t get their help, he will die.

Leo inquired, not used to sharing private details with strangers. “From what I can tell, this morning. But he never tells us he’s sick until its too late.” It was his wonder, how long has Mikey truly been suffering?

He’s gotten sick before, but never to this level. Leo was sure he would remember if he ever bleeds from his eyes or got so cold it had Donnie worried.

“It might not be too late,” Sam whispered to Dean, and if it wasn’t for Leo’s trained ears, he might not have picked up on it.

“What did you just say? How dare you!” Leo defended, pointing an excusing finger to their direction, wanting nothing more to grab him by the throat, the only thing stopping him was their holds on guns.

Sam put his hands up in surrender, “We can help him!”

“What! Sammy what are you thinking!” Dean hissed, pushing his side. “We have to stop this thing, we don’t have time to play doctor! People can d-“

“Die?” Sam answered, glaring. “These…things aren’t behind it, and they are more human then most things we come across.”

Leo watched the two fight. It was almost funny, they think they have a choice. Nobodys leaving until he has answers.

Raph stumbled out the lab, shook up, but willed himself to put his mask back on. “What’s goin on?”

Leo shrugged, never once leaving the arguing brothers. “Fighting about what to do now, I guess. How’s Mikey?”

Raph stared at the two, Sam had shoved his gun back into his holster. “Not good, Donnie ran me out before I knew of damage.”

Sam sighed, turning back to the two reptiles. “Look, I know we got off to a rocky start, but we came down here to investigate deaths that have been occurring to human children, and I think your brother is sick with the same thing that killed them.”

Raph growled, Mikey was not dying. These two are fools, well, to their defense most humans are. They barely even saw him, who's to say that they even know what they're talking about? Mike was not dying.

Leo had his arms crossed, anger on his features. Heh, usually that was Raph’s job. “How do you know?”

Dean spoke up this time, not at all happy Sam had somehow convinced him to not only put his gun away, but to check on the little one. This little adventure they were doing, won't bring them closer to the ghost who gets their kicks from killing kids.

“He was bleeding from the eyes, and it's hot as hell in here. Symptoms that eleven boys had before him before they had seizures and died.”

Leo sighed, fine then. “My name is Leonardo, and this is my brother Raphael. The other two in the lab are Donatello and Michelangelo.”

Sam’s brain clicked. They are all named after famous painters? How do they even know who they are? History books aren’t exactly found in sewers. Somehow they have connections to the outside.

“My name is Dean, and this is my brother Sammy, and it's our job to hunt creatures like you.”

Raph snarled, “You can try, I’ll put a blade in your neck.”

Leo’s mask curved, Dean won't be getting anywhere near Mikey. “Trust me, Dean, we hunt people _like_ you, so I would watch yourself.”

Many names came to mind, Shedder, Tigerclaw, a whole alien race.

Dean scoffed. The four entered the lair and went to the lab. With Leo and Raph keeping an extra eye on Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this was my first time ever writing a fight scene. Please, if you have any ideas I can add on, or improve my writing, let me know!


	4. Humans can be so Cruel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that April and Casey are apart of the turtle family. Nothing can change my mind. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I have been so busy but a gap between chapters like that won't happen again

Donnie swiped away the growing sweat that gathered on his forehead. He’s okay. He’s going to be okay.

“Don, how is he?” Leo barged in, Donnie who was usually greeted with a knock, wasn’t blaming him for his intense worry. Though, he was startled by the two humans walking in along with them. A quick turn around from before. He was sure Rapheal would kill them.

“Stable, for now.” Donnie huffed, “I can’t for the life of me figure out what's wrong with him, at first I thought it was Pulmonary, which is related to heart cancer, but it happened to fast, too quickly.” Donnie explained.

“What can we do?” Raph questioned, wanting nothing more to run over and be by Mikey’s side, but he couldn’t, not with two strangers around unguarded.

“I- I need more time, misdiagnoses are dangerous.”

“He doesn’t have more time,” Sam spoke up, eyeing the limp body. He wasn’t human sure, but he was living, breathing, and coherent. Sam refuses to let him die without trying to help in some way.

The three brothers took a 180 and Raph wanted to punch his face in. A sizeable dent would look good on him. “What did you just say?” Donnie hissed.

Dean scoffed, they hiss. Literally hiss, Sam’s wasting their time, these things are more turtle then human. “He’s going to die is what he’s saying. Unless we can find the ghost that is making him sick.”

This time it was Leo to hiss. “Is my brother being sick funny to you?”

Sam sent a glare Dean’s way. “No! Not at all!” He assured, getting a rise out of them wouldn’t get them anywhere.

“Then go play ghostbusters elsewhere!” Raph shouted, waving an arm towards the exit.

“No.” Leo declared, “They aren’t going anywhere, at least Sam isn’t, they know what’s wrong with Michelangelo.”

“What!” Donnie shouted. “You know what's wrong with him and you didn’t speak up!”

“That’s what we’ve been trying to tell you, please, just let me try something,” Sam asked, gesturing to the duffel bag that was sagged against the wall outside the door, Leo refusing to let them in the lab with it on hand. He had no idea what kind of weapons were in that thing.

The leader sighed, “Fine, but Dean has to wait outside.”

“What! That’s bullshit!” Dean yelled.

“One of my brothers is sick, and I don’t trust you, you’ve only threatened to kill us multiple times in the last ten minutes, I’m sure you can understand.” Leo hotly said, leaving no room for argument.

“It will be fine Dean,” Sam said, he was worried about them attacking him, although their appearance was…uncomfortable for the two humans, they just wanted to help their brother. As Sam would do for Dean, and Dean for Sam.

“Fine.” Dean sighed, unhappy with the turnout, “But only Sam and the doc in here, that’s it.”

Leo knew that Donnie would protect Mikey with his life, and call for help if needed. Twice, Sam wasn’t the brother he was cautious about.

“Then we're in agreement, come on Raph.” Leo gestured, leading them outside.

Dean made sure to whisper to Sam to “use his gun if the freak attacks” before leaving.

This situation was so messed up. Not only was Mikey sick, but Sensei was also nowhere to be found. It’s not like him, could he know something that they don’t?

“So like? What are you?” Dean bluntly asked, if he was gonna be stuck outside he might as well make conversation.

Raph grunted, “We could say the same to you, normal people don’t want to be around us this long.”

_Wonder why freak._ “You answer me, I answer you,” Dean responded.

“Fine.” Leo said, “Were mutated turtles and have a rat master.”

Dean mentally blocked out that last part, he’s not gonna have his strings pulled. Mutants though? That’s new.

“My brother and I are hunters, kill things that go bump in the night,” Dean stated, unflinching when Raph slammed his fist down.

“Does that include us?! Might as well tell us now.” Raphael ranted, his teeth grinding.

Unconsciously he put a hand on his holster. “Depends, have you killed humans before? We don’t count monster on monster crime.”

Leo choice to ignore that blatant insult. He couldn’t lie to this guy either, not with so much at stake. “Only those who deserved it.”

Dean raised a lip in disgust, “Yes, that puts you on our list.”

“Oh, that’s cute!” Raphael snarled, standing up. “You thi-“

The lab door creaked open, Donatello had a grim expression. Stopping whatever conflict could have occurred that Leo wasn’t so sure he wanted to split up.

“Its official, he’s cursed,” Sam confirmed. Putting his equipment back into its rightful place in the duffel bag.

Already riled up, Raph addressed his rage in another direction. “Seriously! Back to the curse smick? Don how are you believing this!”

“It- It goes against everything I believe in, I- I can't,” Dontelleto reported, shaking.

Sam took a seat next to Dean. Raph tried to lean his body to take a peek inside to catch a glimpse at Mikey.

“I- I never.” Donatello stammered.

Sam stepped in for the stammering scientist, well aware of the glares sent his way. “Michelangelo is cured by a ghost, and she won't stop till he’s dead.”

Leo responded, “Fine, let's say he’s cursed by a ghost, is this what you meant about being hunters?”

“Yes, ghosts and…other things.”

“Dean made that very clear,” Raph growled.

Sam will have a talk with Dean later.

“So what do we do?” Donatello asked. The prospect of losing Mikey was too much he refused to even think about it.

“We have to kill it, first though we need to find it.”

“How do we find it?” Leo asked.

Dean pointed a thumb in Sam’s direction. “That’s his job, gotta research the lore.”

“Lore?” Donnie asked, “What do you mean?”

“Ghosts have their reasons for coming back, unfinished business, revenge, usually to get back at those they feel who wronged them,” Sam explained. “All we know so far is that twelve people have been infected, and Michelangelo is the only one who hasn’t died yet. He can tell us more when he wakes up.”

“How would Mike know anything? He would have told us. That kid has never wronged anybody in his life.” Raph bit, they tell each other everything. Humans wouldn’t understand. 

“Look we just need to wait till he wakes, sometimes a ghost picks a target they don't even know, it's more just uncontrolled rage towards society. Until then I can try research but I don’t know how accurate it might be without his account,” Sam said.

Donatello sighed, “April and Casey should be out of school, I’m going to call them. April might be able to help with the research part, Casey’s too stupid to even know how to work a book.”

“The more the better, all keywords are Jacob, Kane, and sewer tunnels,” Dean said, watching Sam pull out his laptop from his bag and set up a station.

“That’s it? Not a year? A last name? Thousands of people are murdered a year and all you have is a location!” Donnie ranted.

“Look we never said it was going to be easy,” Dean claimed.

“Okay, Mikey shouldn’t be up for at least another hour per side effects of the medicine, I’m going to call April and Casey.”

Sam didn't have much to work with, but this was a whole other level of weird. The blue one wouldn’t stop looking at him like he was expecting him to attack at any second. They have serious trust issues, not that Sam could blame then. Dean was a good example of why they hide away from humans.

With a few hours of constant starring at his computer, Sam had discovered that Donatello was _extremely_ smart. Although little progress had been made connecting Michelangelo to Kane, Donatello made Sam fell very lost, and very stupid.

No wonder four mutated turtles had stayed hidden from the outside world without any clues or signs to being discovered, Donatello was insanely brilliant with his own hand-crafted laptop that was faster and more efficient than his own from Apple.

“Guys?” A voice echoed down the sewer tunnel, and the two humans watched to see how the turtles would react. “We got your phone call.”

Two human teenagers walked in, a ginger and the same punk kid from the police station they saw before. “Wha- Woahhhh, you didn’t tell me you guys are friends with the FBI now! So cool!” Casey smiled, the clinging of his equipment on his back echoing through the lair with a duffel-bag similar to the hunters, expect completely different supplies.

“Casey how the hell do you know them!” Raph accused.

“That’s how you greet your friends? I see you moved on.” April gestured to the two brothers. “I wasn't even allowed to come down here for the first months I knew you."

"Ha! I came down here the first day they knew me!" Casey bragged, pointing a finger at April who rolled her eyes.

"That's cause you snuck down here!"

“I thought you said they could help us! Not bring a bunch of teenagers into this!” Dean complained. This would only crowd up the room. His many years of hunting have taught him kids only get in the way. 

“Wow offensive.” April huffed, taking a spot next to a welcoming Raphael. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder which he embraced.

“How old do you think we are?” Leo questioned, these guys seemed about their high twenties.

“Wait you guys are teenagers too? I thought it was only the orange one?” Dean inquired.

Leo shrugged. “Well yeah, we're only a few days apart from each other.”

“I can’t get over the fact you guys know the FBI! Maybe Renet was right, first Bishop then the world!”

“Shutup Casey, Renet is insane and they aren’t FBI. Who knows how truthful they really are.” Raphael deemed.

Sam chose not to comment on the names he didn’t know nor the insult. Better to just let things go sometimes They needed to work together to save Michelangelo's life. 

“How did you even recognize us?” Dean asked.

“I heard that some FBI were in town on the streets, and I caught a glimpse of your face in the station.”

“What,” Dean snorted, “You a drug dealer or something?”

“What no!” Casey laughed, “I’m the Famous Casey Jones! Splinter gave me a few good smacks when he found me drinking soda past nine pm.” Casey didn’t know what he was getting into joining the Hamato family, he had no idea that his adopted father was so strict.

“More like infamous,” Raphael whispered to April who laughed.

“Never heard of you kid. Could have fooled me though from the messed up teeth and stained clothes.” Dean resorted, not impressed.

“Hey! Spray paint gets everywhere! And I'm going pro for Hockey! Sacrifices must be made!"

“Yeah.” A mumbled voice called out. “I would know, painting my room took forever. The five worried teenagers ran to his side. Raphael and Casey wrapped their arms around him to help keep him up in fear of falling.

“What the hell guys!” April yelled. “Why didn’t you tell us Mike was sick!”

“Yeah, not cool!” Casey added.

The three turtles didn’t answer, knowing that since Mikey has been unconscious they have been mostly ignoring the issue. He’s been through worse and came out swinging. That didn't give him the excuse to be up and about. “Mike why didn’t you tell me you were up! You still aren’t a hundred percent.”

Mike waved them away, “Nah dude I feel fine, just a little cold, but not as bad as before.” He narrowed his eyes, “When did April and Casey get here?” He asked, before gasping. “Dude their humans!”

Donnie bit his lip worried, “What's the last thing you remember Mikey?”

He rubbed his chin, freeing himself from the clinging arms and was directed towards the couch. “Ummm, we were training and I had that freaky dream.”

“You don’t remember watching the Loin King with me?” Donnie asked, things becoming increasingly alarming.

“The Lion King? I love that movie!”

“Wait wait wait, go back, what dream?” Sam asked when they talked with Connor, he said he had multiple dreams about the ghost that was merely shrugged off as PTSD, it could be important.

“Yeah it was crazy, humans do some terrible things.” Mike stuttered.

“Standing right here.” Casey scoffed, an elbow soon followed curtsey of April.

“It was like, Shredder bad man,” Mikey said, hoping that was clue enough that he didn’t want to talk about it. He hates the Shredder, they all do, but it was more to Mikey, the shredder scares him.

Sam sat up, bringing his notepad out. “You have to tell us more, every detail counts Michelangelo.”

Mikey looked at his brothers for help. Who encouraged him. April went and got a blanket so he could warm up a little.

“Fine. Her name is Kane. It was hard to see what was happening, it was raining and… there was too much blood to see what her wounds were. She died slowly, and there were a bunch of witnesses, not a single person stepped in to help her as she screamed. Jacob was the first-ever child to be convicted as an adult.”

Leonardo’s face dropped, poor Mikey, what did it feel like to witness a horrid crime like that? Sure they have killed, but those were aliens, and the only human they would be willing to kill was Shredder. Not even his minions would make that list.

“Wait… Is this that dream you had during training? The one Sensei said might be true!” Raphael gasped.

“Oh my god! Mikey what the hell!” April gasped, “Okay what are we missing!”

“A ghost wants to kill Mikey and we don’t know why.” Donnie deadpanned, summing the whole day up.

Mikey gasped, curling up into his blanket, “What! A ghost wants to kill me! Turn off the TV! Poltergeist has taught me they travel through TV’s!”

Dean laughed, “This kid has good movie taste.” They all looked at him, and he coughed.

“Look, we have new information now, that will make this all that much faster, we only have so much time left.”

Donnie nodded and got back on his computer with Sam to try and find anything. “I wish you guys told me, I would have brought my own laptop.” April shrugged.

He leaned over in her ear, “I kind of forgot to tell you, twice, I think taking care of Mikey is more important anyway, he’s not doing so well.”

She spared a glance at him, who was fighting to get Raph to play Lion King. “Come on Raphie! I wanna watch it!”

“We already watched it!”

“That’s not fair! I don’t remember watching it!”

Dean growled, “Okay, I’m hungry and I don’t trust any food that mutants make, I’m going to get some food.”

April glared at him, “Don’t talk to them that way, they aren’t animals.”

Dean scoffed, “They look like turtles to me, anyone wants anything?”

Mikey whimpered, this is why. This is why humans aren’t allowed in the lair. They can be so cruel to things they don’t understand. It took forever for April to even make eye contact with them, and now she's apart of their family. It's an ugly truth they had to get used too. That doesn’t change the fact that Michelangelo and Raphael were the most sensitive to it. Mikey just wants friends, not that his brothers weren’t enough, but living down here, they miss out on so much.

“I’ll go with you.” April declared, “I know what the boys want.”

“Fine, just keep up.” Dean shrugged, grabbing his stuff and leading the way out the lair.


	5. They aren't Monsters

_Kane. Kane. Kane._

_“Happy birthday Jacob! Your such a big boy now!”_

_“Happy twelfth birthday!”_

_“I love you so much, Jacob!”_

_“Happy Birthday!”_

_“I. Hate. You.”_

April was frustrated. This guy frustrated her. Walking above ground was a pleasure and privilege she took for granted before she met the turtles. They didn’t get to go to school, something Donnie would love. Mikey doesn’t get to make friends. Raphael doesn’t get to join sports. And Leo doesn’t get to open his Dojo, continue the honorable Hamato line. April wants to repay the kindness the family has blessed her with, open a Dojo with Leo and become a teacher, like a mentor behind the scenes. At least until Renet’s future where the turtles are hero’s and accepted across the globe. Hopefully, that happens soon.

Walking above ground during the day freaked her out, to the point she's doing online school next year. Involving herself with the Hamato family painted a target on her back. But she wouldn't change a thing. It just made walking above ground in daylight more difficult. Night is better anyway, its quieter, nobody is shoving her around because she's running along the rooftops with her family. At least she had Dean with her so she wasn't alone.

Even after Donnie offered to wrap up his hand, he acted like even touching them would inflict him with some kind of disease. Instead wrapping it himself.

And that left her with this guy. Although she was thankful she wasn't walking alone, she knows nothing about Dean expect he’s some kind of monster hunter, real assuring.

“You can't talk to them that way.” She said, looking up to glare at him. They both had to be careful about they phased their words, walking downtown in New York, Shredder’s got eyes everywhere. Luckily his low-level gowns don’t know her.

“Excuse me, kid?” Dean coughed, who does she think she is?

“The guys, I know they look… different, but they aren’t monsters, they are heroes.”

Dean rolled her eyes, is he really about to fight a kid about this? He knows monsters when he sees them, Sam might be fooled, but he’s not. They will slip up soon enough.

“Sure kid, whatever you say.”

April lightly pushed him towards an alley, content on finishing this conversation away from prying ears. It was also a shortcut to Murakami's.

“Yeah, it is what I say. The turtles are only sixteen and have saved the world multiple times, stopping pychos and aliens are apart of their everyday lives, stop treating them like freaks. Raphael is gonna snap one of these times, and I don’t think Leo is gonna stop him.”

Dean laughed, but it was condescending. “Yeah aliens, sure kid. I've seen a lot, but aliens aren’t real.”

“You sure about that?” April threatened, she gripped her head and Dean watched in horror as a stray bottle that was probably left by a homeless guy slowly and shakey lifted it up. With a sudden force and a cry from her lips, it flung across the alley and smashed against the wall. “I’m an alien, are you gonna hunt me too?”

“W-What th-“

April didn’t stop her rant, nobody threatens her family. “My dad and I were kidnaped by something called the Kraang last year. They wanted my brain to take over the world and wanted my dad to set it out. The turtles saved my life, and they figured out the Kraang poisoned my family line and I only found out when I was fifteen. I've spent my whole life living like any other person, does that make me a monster too? They don’t have much, only each other, that’s why they are so high strung right now. Mikey is sick, and he’s important to us. He’s their brother you know? Wouldnt you be acting the same way if Sam was in his position right?”

Dean sighed, “Look, tell it to me straight kid. I've seen a lot of things in my life, I'll admit, aliens are new. Have they killed before?” It wasn’t impossible, he’s met monsters before that don’t kill and do their little versions of a vegetarian diet, but who knows? The turtles could eat human hearts to survive for all he knows. Cas was living proof that not all supernatural creatures were bad. (Cant use the excuse that he’s an angel because most angels suck.)

April sighed, “No… Not yet at least, only one person is on that list.” She stared down at her feet. “He’s a true monster, and I can’t wait till he’s dead.”

“Aw, that’s so cute! The turtles have a special death list just for Father, I’m sure he’ll be excited to hear that.”

An upwards glance told April all that needed, and that they were in trouble. After she was attacked by Karai the first time, Splinter requested that at least one turtle guard her in the shadows till she completed her training. In times of stress, rules are often forgotten.

Dean sensed the danger and grabbed his gun. Her appearance screamed bad guy, her piercings and haircut was a typical villain. “Karai what are you doing here? What do you want?”

“Oh, I think you know why, lucky me that I would find you _alone_ on a run.” The hunter watched as the teenager, she couldn’t be any older than nineteen, flip down the fire-escape and April fell into a fighting stance. “Oh, that’s cute, your little play training.”

“If I remember last time I kicked your ass, and that was only with a week of training,” April smirked.

Karai growled, “I’m gonna enjoy breaking your fingers until you tell me where they are.”

Dean coughed, this chick was dangerous, and he refuses to let April face her alone. “She’s not alone, and we're not telling you anything.”

“Oh, so you know where the turtles are too! That’s great, now I can kill this redhead and torture you instead.”

One moment Dean was talking smack, the next he was blind. Coughing his lungs out, he rubbed his eyes back open to see April in front of him with some kind of fan. “You seem to prove to me over and over again how dishonorable you are, using blinding smoke.”

“You know nothing of honor!” She hissed, using her left leg to sweep under, bringing April to the ground. April grunted as she hit the wall, blood leaking from a cut on her head from the brick. “What I said, play training April.”

Dean’s eyes burned when he opened them, but he wouldn’t let April die as she aimed for a blowing strike. “Get off her!” With his vision, taking a shot could be dangerous, who knew how off his aim was. Smacking her across the face with the butt of his gun worked just as well.

“Thanks.” April huffed, she had an ugly bruise forming on her face from a punch that must have been inflicted by Karai.

“Damn, nice swing, that’s hot.” She grinned, whipping away the blood trail on her lips.

Dean grimaced, “I appreciate the enthusiasm, but I’m way too old you.”

Karai didn’t respond but threw a star at Dean’s face, who had no time to dodge. April’s fan blocked his face, saving him from an intense amount of pain. He didn't want to go through that again, his hand still felt like hell. “Oh thank god kid, that would have been so painful.”

April started the attack this time, rushing and aiming for the face. Karai reacted with trained speed and counted, which didn’t land.

“What's her deal? Why she's so pissed?” Dean asked.

April blocked a back-kick, “She’s just angry because she thinks the Shredder is her Father, and she's just a raging bitch.”

“You know nothing!” She screamed, throwing April aside. “And now you die!”

Unsheathing her sword that was rested on her back, she aimed for the neck, this little cat and mouse game has been going on for far too long. She'll get revenge for April's little victory last year.

“G- gah.” She cried out, a bullet lodged in her arm, Dean holding the gun. “Y- you, your gonna die first,” Karai growled, leaving April leaning against the wall, catching her breath.

“Dean, call the turtles,” April demanded, huffing in pain, crossing her fingers as Karai's back was turned, as the ninja slowly making her way towards Dean. April didn't want the turtles to fight all her battles, but even she knew Karai was out of her league, (even if she won't admit it).

“Good idea kid.” He smirked, pulling his phone out. Karai glared, with a bullet in her arm, she was fighting a losing battle.

“Watch your back.” She hissed, somehow making her way back up the fire-escape with ease despite her injuries.

April breathed a sigh of relief, watching the ninja crawl away. “Oh thank god, she’ll be back, and with backup, we need to go.”

Making sure they weren’t followed, they went back to the safety of the underground. “God we went all that way and we didn’t even get food.”

“Eh, if Mikey’s feeling better he’ll probably cook, he's really good at it. Unless you think eating with mutants is disgusting.” April raised an eyebrow.

Dean shrugged, “I think I can manage, as long as I get a beer.”

April smiled, “Sucks to suck, Splinter doesn’t let us drink alcohol.”

“Is he the turtle's father?”

April pulled out her fan, “He raised them, his name is Hamto Yoshi and was human before he was mutated, he took the boys in and taught them everything they know.”

“So where is he then?” Dean asked.

Her smile flattered, “We.. don’t know, he left suddenly and didn’t tell us where he was going, he's never done anything like that before.”

Dean nodded, he, unfortunately, knows what it's like for a father to leave, hopefully, their situation is different then what his was. At least he had Bobby, who knows what kind of role modes they have.

“April! What happened to your face!” Casey shouted from inside their lair as soon as they got into view.

“I’m okay, just got in a run with Karai.” She explained, letting him lead her to the sofa. Leo got one look at Dean and sighed.

“Donnie.” Said turtle looked up from his computer, “Go take a break and get Dean the pain reliever, Karai got him with her blinding dust. I'll go find bandages for April's head.”

This caught Sam’s ear as he got up to take a look at Dean’s eyes, which was red and bloodshot. “What? Is he going to be okay?!”

“Yes,” Leo assured, “He just needs some pain relief and a rinse.” He's experienced her tricks first-hand.

“How’s Mikey?” April asked as Leo bushed her hair aside and cleaned the cut. She scrunched her eyes in pain but tried not to move until he was done. Raphael gripped Mike’s hand tighter as he rested asleep on the couch, the credits to Lion King playing on the Tv.

“He’s got worse, he’s colder and had an episode.”

Sam stood up, “The only good thing that came out of it was now we know it happened on Jacob’s twelfth birthday.”

“Look we didn’t get the chance to get any food, got a kitchen?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, I’ll go make some food.” Leo volunteered, putting the finishing touches upon the bandage before being stopped by April.

“Leo no. Last time you cooked it was a disaster, I'll make something.” April said.

Leo sent her a nod as thanks.

With a gasp and a jolt from Raphael, Mikey sat up, his eyes wide. “Woah, I just had a killer dream.”

“Oh Michealgo, I think I had a worse one.”

All the turtles whipped their heads to the entrance and Dean who was leaving the bathroom, rubbing his face, eyes widened.

“Woah! I thought you were joking about being raised by a rat!”


	6. The Tales of Jacob and Kane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This follows what Mikey was dreaming about when April and Dean were out getting food. Explains how, and why Kane dies.

Michelangelo was a kindred soul. He wasn’t strong like Rapheal or brave like Leonardo, and he couldn’t stray farther then Donatello’s brains. It took a while to figure out, but Mikey realized he doesn’t need all that to be happy. He’s always happy. At least that’s what people think.

He’s not happy right now.

No matter how hard he tries to fake it, when he squeezes out a harsh cough, everyone looks up to make sure he wasn’t having another episode. Usually, he loves the attention, but not when it's directed with pitty. And that’s the look planted on every face in the room.

“Mikey are you alright?” Raphael asked worried, pausing the movie. Mikey leaned over to the bucket Casey had grabbed him to throw his guts out. “Its okay, just get it out of your system.”

Leonardo had tried to calm his nerves by mediation. It was impossible to do with Mikey hacking and his eyes fluttering open to make sure his help wasn’t required. Raphael was checking up on him and crowding him would only make him feel worse. “Donnie isn’t there something you can give him to help with the coughing?”

The two brainiacs glanced up from their notes, “Nothing that will make him feel better, the best I can do is put him under.” Donatello sadly stated.

Mikey shuttered, No. More. Needles. “No.” He hacked, “I’m okay, I’m okay.” Using the back of the napkin Rapheal had handed him he cleaned the corners of his mouth.

Leo took the dirty bucket and went to clean it out to be rid of the awful smell once he was sure that Mikey was done.

“Why don’t we ask the expert? Sammy’s the one with the whole ghostbusting history.” Casey said, twirling his hokey stick around in boredom waiting for the movie to start again.

Sam answered, bringing up no extra assurance. “Don’t call me that. But Donatello is right, it's not gonna get any better. The best thing you can do is put him to sleep.”

Mikey groaned, “No way, last time Donnie drugged me up Raph and Casey drew all over my face.” It took him forever to get the sharpie off his shell.

Leo laughed, “Okay fine.” He shoved Rapheal off the couch and took his spot next to Mikey, “We won’t let Raph near you while you take a nap.”

“Hey!” Raphael protested hitting the floor, gathering himself and sending a well-placed punch to Casey’s side who was giggling like his twelve-year-old sister.

“No way Leo.” Mikey declared, “I refuse to be a drug addict.”

“That’s not how that works Mike.” Donnie sighed, still, he pulled his laptop off his lap and placed it off to the coffee-table, steering clear of Raphael's and Casey’s full-blown rough-housing on the ground. “It’s a small dosage.”

“It always starts with a little and then it gets out of control.” Mikey reasoned, crossing his arms in defiance. He coughed and a small dribble of blood escaped from his lips before leaning over and soiling the clean bucket Casey put down.

“Mikey it’ll make you feel better.” Leo sighed, comforting the puking turtle.

“Why does he think a regular dosage of diazepam equal drug addiction?” Sam whispered to Donnie as he prepped the needle carefully, watching Leo wordily care for Mike who had stopped spazzing.

“Splinter painted a very dark picture of abusing alcohol and drugs before we went above ground,” Donnie responded.

“Above ground?” Sam questioned, “How long have you been down here?”

Donatello rubbed his chin, “The first time was when we turned fifteen and were turning seventeen next mouths. We only really leave to stop the Shedder’s plans and get food. We don’t really have anything up there for us.”

Oh. Right. The small amount of time

“Your all the same age?”

Donatello groaned, watching the ball of Casey and Raph roll over and knock the laptop off the table. “Well yeah, we all got mutated at the same time, so we just celebrate it at the same time, we have no idea how old we really are.”

“Then why do you call Mikey the youngest?”

Donatello shrugged, “He was the shortest growing up, we just labeled him the youngest.”

Growing up, the tots got in regular fights about age, and Splinter gifted them with their own birthdays outside of mutation day, which sparked the debate of oldest to youngest. Mikey was the shortest, they found it obvious for him to be the youngest. Not that he was happy about it. Better then the way Raph and Leo settled it, which was to fight till one couldn’t stand upright. Leo had won, therefore earning the oldest title.

“Donatello! He’s getting worse! Hurry!” Leo cried, blood filling up Mikey’s eyes as he let out pained straggled cries, clawing at the air in front of him.

Raphael stopped wrestling and held his arms down. “Donnie!”

Donatello hurriedly grabbed some anti-defection and a needle. “Okay, you guys have to keep him as still as possible.” He warned, putting the cleaner on best he could before stabbing it in. Raphael and Leo held the crying brother down best they could till his movements got weaker and weaker.

“I- it hurts.” He cried, “Leo- please.”

“Shhh.” Leo hushed, “Just go to sleep, you’ll feel better when you wake.”

_“What do you want for your birthday, Jacob?”_

_“I want you at my party.”_

_Toby sighed, “I know Kiddo, I want to be at your party too.” He assured, “I’ll be there next year for sure. Have you gotten my letter yet?”_

_“No I haven’t dad, but why can't you make it?” Jacob asked he hasn’t seen his dad in weeks. Whenever he asks Mom she just waves off the question or starts yelling._

_“Hurry Up Lakes! Your minutes are almost up!” The uniformed man snapped, pounding on the glass to glare at the prisoner._

_“Give me a second!” Toby hissed at the guard. He sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. “Look, Jacob, I'll make it up to you as soon as I can, ask your bitch mom for your card.”_

_“Bu-“_

_“I love you, Jacob.” Toby expressed, “So much, I’ll call you back as soon as I can, happy birthday Kiddo.”_

_Jacob frowned, tears gathering in his eyes. A loud ringing coming from the other line. He misses his dad, so much. It's only been a few weeks since he’s seen him last, but it feels like a lifetime, he’s never gone this long without his father before. It brought questions to mind, Mom and Dad were always fighting. Whether it be over money to buying the wrong kind of bread at the store, with the right amount of alcohol, they could fight over anything._

_“Hey, Jacob?” A hand clamped down on his shoulder, he dropped the landline phone as it bounced on the string in surprise. “You okay dude?”_

_Jacob cleaned his face with his hoodie quickly, as he’s got a rep to keep, to greet one of his closest friends Mike. “Yeah, sorry dude, just talking to my Dad.”_

_“Oh..I um- heard what happened, I’m really sorry.” Mike comforted, patting his friend. The whole town knew what happened in the Miller home, everyone expect Jacob himself, as he wasn’t home, and avoided the story like the plague._

_“Look J-“_

_“No Mike.” Jacob hushed, “I don’t wanna know. The rumors alone send shivers down my spine, I don’t need to know if they are true or not.” He sniffed a little, “I do have to find Mom though, do you know where she is?”_

_Mike forced himself to smile, “Oh yeah, she’s in the kitchen, she sent me here to get you, we're leaving soon.”_

_Jacob groaned. At first, he wanted a sleepover, and Mom pushed and pushed and said that his birthday should be one to remember, and blew a bunch of money to have the party held at the trampoline park. The only reason they are still here is to carpool with a bunch of other sunburn Moms. This is more her party than his._

_“Hey, mom?” Jacob called. Kane poked her head out of the kitchen and smiled down at her son._

_“Hi, Jacob! Did Mike tell you that we're leaving soon? Do you have your stuff together?”_

_Jacob scratched the back of his head, “Yeah… Did Da-“_

_Kane glanced at the clock, “Oh shit! Were gonna be late!” She yanked on Jacob’s arm, “Come on! Were gonna be late! Come on Mike!”_

_She strung her son along and out to the car, “Come on guys!”_

_“Coming!” Mike yelled, crawling into the backseat while Jacob was being forced into the front._

_“Sweet! Everyone buckled up? Everyone else will meet us there.” Kane explained, a joyous look plastered on her face._

_“Mom please listen-“_

_“Aren’t you excited Jacob? All your friends will be there!” She stopped at the red light and looked at her son._

_“Dad won't be there,” Jacob mumbled, wrapping his arms around his midsection. She never listens, and they aren’t even his friends! Mike is his only real friend._

_“Your Dad is a lowlife and rotting in jail, hopefully, he won't ever get out.” Kane hissed, her mood taking a 180 to the happy tone that was around only a second ago. God what a bitch, he could just kill her sometimes._

_Mike gasped and bit his knuckle in the back, to prevent himself from saying anything he might regret. “Did Dad send me a card?” Jacob snapped through his teeth._

_“Yeah.” She scoffed, “I threw it out, you don’t need anything from him.” His fingers would wrap so nicely over her throat._

_Jacob slammed his fists onto the dash, “How dare you! He’s my Dad!”_

_Kane pulled the car into a parking spot and glared at her son. “God just shut up Jacob! He’s not apart of your life anymore! Move on! Just get out and enjoy your party!”_

_“It’s not even my party! It’s more yours then it is mine!” Jacob ranted pulling himself out, Mike following after._

_“Oh my god, I can’t believe your Mom would say that.” He whispered, “Now look,” Mike pointed his index finger across the parking lot to see Kane swinging her hips at Mr. Greenhills, Katie’s dad._

_“That’s so gross,” Jacob mumbled, putting his hands on his face. His dad has been in jail for less than a month and she’s already making moves.” Doesn’t she care about him anymore? About Jacob? She moved on fast._

_“Oh, she’s been making moves.” Mike gagged. Jacob rolled his eyes._

_“Let's just go inside, get this over with.”_

_The trampoline park was a huge flop. It was sweaty, gross, a full of crying children. Just about how Jacob expected it to be._

_“Hey, Jacob! Over here!” Katie called, hiding out on one of the square tamps away from the kids and peering adults._

_Katie was one of the only people here he was friends with, but Kane trying to flirt with her married Father made things a little uncomfortable. They met in English last year, they had been in a kind of friendzone-dating kind of relationship. She dumped by her boyfriend a week before when she found him cheating._

_It made Jacob sick. He hates cheaters. People with no kind of dignity._

_“God this sucks.” Mike moaned._

_“Yeah, it smells like BO, why would you want to have your party here?” Katie asked._

_“I didn’t, Mom made me.” Jacob defended, this place sucks._

_“Your Mom is all kinds of messed up, no offense,” Katie said, sticking her tongue out and gesturing to the two flirting parents._

_“God my Mom has no shame.”_

_Kane had somehow moved her chair even closer to Mr. Greenhill, and this was becoming a gross act of PDA in a public place. She truly didn’t care. She didn’t care about Tony, she didn’t care about the relationship a father and son shared, she cared about no-one but herself._

_“Mike. I want you to tell me what happened, and why my Dad’s in jail.” Jacob said lowly, gripping his fists watching someone he trusted flirt with a married man._

_Katie and Mike exchanged looks, “Are you sure dude? You’ve gone through a lot of work to avoid it.”_

_“I’m sure, I think I know what happened anyway, I just have to make sure it isn’t true, god help her if she did what I think she did.”_

_“Kane was.. sleeping around according to the report, your Dad caught her in bed with him,” He jerked a thumb towards Mr. Greenhill who now had Kane in her lap, “He was so angry, the yelling could be heard down the street, a fight happened, Kane tried to step in to help Mr. Greenhill, but he smacked her aside. Police got involved, but he should be out soon, the charges were pretty low.”_

_She cheated. Jacob knew deep down in his heart she did but he didn’t want to admit it, let alone think about it._

_“Everyone!” The party employe that the trampoline park put in charge of the party, even though that should have been Kane’s job, but she was too busy locking lips with Mr. Greenhill. “Time for cake!”_

_The party crowd flocked to the table and Kane pulled her self away, “Yep! Come along kids!”_

_Jacob was pushed into the head chair, right in front of the cake. Kane took his side, “Happy birthday honey.” She smiled, her lipstick smeared._

_Jacob growled, pushing her away. Kane took it as playful banter._

_The lights shut off, and children cried and screamed at the sudden darkness. One single candle was lit on the cake, thunder poured from outside._

_“Happy birthday to you.”_

_“Happy birthday to you.”_

_“Happy birthday dear Jacob.”_

_“Happy birthday to you.”_

_Jacob blew it out, and Kane shoved a video camera in his face. “Aww! So cute!” She gushed, instantly taking out her phone to post it on Facebook. “Don’t you want some cake, honey?”_

_“No.” Jacob snapped. “I want this party to be over.”_

_The surrounding crowd went quiet, unknowing of how to respond. “Don’t say that, I want you to enjoy your party.”_

_“This isn’t my party! And if you really wanted me to be happy then you wouldn’t have thrown away Dad’s card!”_

_“Your Father is a monster! That card is where it belongs, in the trash!”_

_“You’re the monster, you cheating bitch!” Jacob screamed, the pent of rage coming out in waves of force, unable to hold back his feeling any longer, any respect he had for his mother was gone._

_She gasped, then latched onto his hand, “Fine! You don’t want a party? Then we're going home!”_

_“Let go of me! Let go!” Jacob yelled, trying to pull his arm free._

_“No! You have been such a nuisance all day! All I’ve tried to do is make this day perfect, and you’ve screwed it up!”_

_“Yeah! Perfect for you!” The crowd followed them out the door to watch the show._

_“Your gonna turn out just like your father!”_

_Jacob wiggled free, “Maybe that won’t be so bad! At least I won’t be a dirty cheater like you!”_

_“Shutup you little brat!”_

_The rain poured down on their struggling bodies, in a split second, Jacob whirred around on the trampoline employee who was carrying out the cake to pack home, he stole it from the teenager's hands and threw it on the ground, the frosting smearing on the pavement. “I’m sick of you Kane!” He yelled, pulling the knife from the packaging._

_“You disrespectful asshole! You can’t call me by my first na-“_

_She choked, the knife digging in her chest. “Jaco-“_

_Mr. Greenhill watched horrified, along with everyone else, pulling his daughter aside and fleeing from the scene as Kane called to him for help._

_“KANE!”_


	7. Casey You have to stop going to Jail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was mostly just character building, but the next chapter is gonna be packed.

Both the humans and mutants watched as the youngest fought against the medicine, but overall gave in to sleep.

April, who was making food for the guests swiftly ran out of the kitchen in a panic, her hair tied up to keep any strays from falling into the food. “Is everything okay? I heard yelling!”

Leo gripped Mikey’s hand to keep him from smacking anyone in his freak out sighed, “No, it's okay now, he had an episode.”

The redhead breathed a sigh of relief, then pointed towards the kitchen, “I made some sandwiches for you guys while you work, I didn't know what you two like,” April gestured to the hunters, “so I made turkey.”

Sam, ever so polite, “Thank you April, Donatello, and I should get back to working though, we got a little off track.”

Dean laughed, “That means more for us!” The hunter stalked off towards the kitchen followed closely by Leo, Casey, and Raph, who still had a bit of distrust for the man.

Donnie pulled his laptop out, thankful that he was clever enough to put some shock absorbers on it in case of a dropping, or in this household, throwing stars, blunt force trauma, and roughhousing. This is exactly what Casey and Raph had done to make it land on the floor in the first place.

Sam pulled out his laptop and they got to work scouring the internet.

“What keywords are you using Donatello, I don't think sewer is going to pop up anytime soon since Connor’s case was a private investigation and the other is so old the media doesn't cover it,” Sam asked, his eyes never leaving the screen. Time was running out, and most victims don't last this long. It was putting Sam on edge, he’s seen the victims of Kane’s death, and he’s afraid that Mikey’s next episode will be his last. The only reason that he can think of, is Mikey is a mutant and might have a higher tolerance for the curse then normal humans.

Still being focused on what was going on the screen Donatello hesitantly answered .“I moved on from sewer and was searching up old FBI cases with the keywords Kane, Murder, and Jacob. Nothing yet.”

Sam noticed his hesitation and spoke for his newfound friend, “What’s up, you seem distracted, Donatello?”

He rubbed his neck shyly, yet again surprising Sam at some of their habits and traits. They just look so different but act just like any other human. They have emotions like anger, something Sam and Dean were very familiar with, and worry for their brother, shyness, like right now.  
“Could you just call me Donnie? I just feel like I’m in trouble when you call me by my full name, my friends just call me my nickname.”

Sam raised an eyebrow in question but did not disregard the friend part. “In trouble?”

Donnie nodded, “Yeah, I mean I don’t know very many people, but the ones who call me by my full name usually want to kill me, or our father.”

“I get what you mean, my father used Samual when everyone else calls me Sam.” He explained. “How old is your father? If I remind you of him, he must be young.” Sam asked, this was the most he’s seen any of the turtles open up, and didn’t want to take the vulnerability for granted.

Donatello rubbed his chin, “I think he’s in his early 50s.”

The human sputtered, “What! You think I’m in my 50s! I’m only 29!”

The turtle quickly waved his arms, “No no! I didn't mean like that, you just remind me of him when he was human, he was around your age I think.”

Sam laughed, he knows that he has more experience then most old-timers, but he’s happy to know that his constant stressful life hasn't aged him to boomer years.

Five humans and mutants entered the kitchen and sat around the bar. Raph greedily took two sandwiches and sat at the corner chair, guarding his food. Dean took one but eyed the other sandwich sitting on the plate.

Casey took a spot next to Raph and poked his cheek. “You smell.” He stated, “Did you take a shower after practice?”

Raphael smacked his intruding finger and growled at the teenager, “No, my little brother passed out on the training floor,” He bit, “taking a shower wasn't the most pressing issue.”, Casey wiggled a bit under his best friend's glare. The attempt to lighten the room turned the kitchen so thick with tension that a knife could cut through it.

Dean cleared his throat, quickly changing the subject. “Why were you at the police station this morning Casey?” He asked, taking a bite out of his sandwich. Leo’s mask rose, his interest peaking.

“Yeah Casey,” Leo said, crossing his arms and staring disappointedly at the teen from across the table. “Why were you at the police station this morning?”

The teen sent a glare at the older male while Raph laughed behind his arm, unsuccessfully hiding it with a cough. The hunter had no idea what he started.

“Really man?” Casey complained, “You had to rat me out?” Pointing an accusing finger at Dean.

“Honestly Casey, you know the rules, no fighting past dawn.” Leo lectured, “If you bite off more than you can chew during the day like you always do, we can’t help you.”

April groaned, putting a hand to her forehead, “That’s why you skipped first? Because you were in jail?”

The hockey player was quick to defend himself, “It was just those purple dragon losers! I can take those guys with my eyes closed!”

Dean, who was only slightly enjoying the entertainment, went wide-eyed. “The purple dragons? Like the gang? Why were you fighting with gang members! You're only like 16!”

Casey gestured around, “I don’t know if you can tell, we're not exactly a normal friend group, and I totally won that fight! Some lady walking by screamed when she saw us and called the cops! Not my fault!”

Leo huffed, “That's no excuse, you're lucky you're not in training like April, or you would be doing kick-flips till your legs fell off, so instead, you're banned from patrol.”

The red-clad turtle laughed as Casey’s jaw dropped, “Dude! Not cool! Thanks a lot, old man!”

Dean sent a warning glance, but ignored Casey’s comment, instead, pursuing a much more interesting topic of conversion, “Training? Like for what?”

April looked away while Raph munched on his sandwich, letting the leader decide what information to disclose. The leader took a second of thought, but overall thought sharing wouldn't put them in immediate danger.

"We’re ninjas, and April is a ninja in training, she’s a few weeks along.”

Dean considered this for a moment, then burst out laughing. "Ninjas? Now I know you're pulling my leg, the whole disappearing act before was cool, but Ninja Turtles? I don’t think so.”

Leo glanced at his brother and traded a knowing look. “Yep, we were just pulling you along.”

Casey and April stayed quiet, both eating their food but did not attempt to hide their amusement. “Yeah I’ve seen a lot of strange things today, but even I know-”

Dean looked around, the spot that the large mutant turtle dressed in red was at was now empty. “Wh-” Turning his head, he could see Leonardo was also gone. Not a sound was made, first, they were there, then they were gone, in a blink of an eye.

The aged hunter cautiously went to pull his gun out of his holster until a shake of April’s head told him no. Some sort of bond was formed during their walk, and he trusted her judgment, not because she reminded him of Charlie, nope, not at all.

His gun was safely tucked away, his legs were pulled out from under him and he fell to the ground with a thump. Within seconds he was up on his feet again, only to see Leo and Raph back in their respective spots, like they never moved at all.

Cocky smiles were present on their lips with mischief only a teenager could have. Dean narrowed his eyes, “Fine okay whatever, mutant ninja turtles.”


	8. Monster Hunting and Alien Hunting is the same thing Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is coming up and I want to thank everyone who stayed through with this story, I fell out of writing a bit but once I got my bearings and rediscovered my love for it, I had to keep going forward. If anyone has any advice to improve my writing please let me know!

After eating and getting their fill, much to the complaint of Dean who was disappointed that the lair was a dry campus, filed back to the living room. Raph had sat next to a still sleeping Mikey, and Leo stood behind the sofa while the others circled to the floor.

Leo and Raph visibility reacted to the heat once again entering the living room, Leo’ body stood ragged like he was trying to stay upright, while Raph shook his limbs in distaste. 

“Found anything?” Leo asked Sam and Donnie impatiently. His arms were crossed and stiff, body tense with anticipation, an atmosphere that demanded respect.

Donnie sighed, rubbing his large hand across his head, speaking up before Sam could. “No Leo we haven’t, and if you keep asking it will take even longer.”

Leo bristled at the comment but didn’t take it personally. Raphael did although, and his quick tongue remarked, “I’m sorry if you don’t know this Donnie, but Mikey is getting colder by the second.” He placed a hand on his little brother’s forehead, who sleepy rubbed into the warm hand. “So work faster!”  
  
“We c-” Sam went unnoticed.

Donnie slammed his hands on the table and jeered at his immediate older sibling. “That’s not how that works! I’ve told you that!” He waved his arms around, “I’ve told you, again and again, don’t rush me! I can’t work miracles!”

Raph sat up from the couch, standing tall, “Our brother is dying!” He yelled, Leo, put an arm around his middle to prevent the two from physically fighting.

“He knows that Raph! Distracting him is only going to make it worse!” Leo reasoned, keeping a tight grip on Raphael, who might act out any moment. 

The two human friends sat on the floor, watching in panic. Leo can usually reel in Raphael’s temper, keep him on an even base. Raph’s anger from this whole experience boiling over into a form of his rage that Casey hasn’t seen since they met. When he used to question all of Leo’s orders when he used to lose control when he wasnt himself. 

“You’re the one who started all this! I cant work when you keep asking me questions!” Donnie blamed Leo, no longer behind his computer and in from of his oldest sibling who was standing between them and Raphael.

“That’s my job! Splinter made me leader! That means asking questions and being updated!” 

“So because your leader you demand that I work miracles, Mikey should be cured already right?”

“He shouldn’t have to demand anything Donnie, you should be done already!” Raph screamed, throwing Leo aside, Donnie reacted quickly and tackled the other turtle. Raph fought back imminently, throwing off his attacker and balancing on his two feet, the two circling each other like lions.

“I don’t see you doing anything other then picking fights Raphael!” Donnie snapped.

“Stop! Guys Stop!” April’s cries were ignored as Donnie and Raph clashed again, Leo wrapped up in the turtle ball by trying to separate the two. “Get off!”

“This isn’t helping Mikey yo!” Casey shouted over the wrestling, but they weren’t listening, instead opting to rough-house on the ground.

Dean and Sam were forced to be on-lookers, who knows how much worse the situation would become if they tried to step in and help Leo, and it brought a horrible amount of guilt to Dean’s shoulders, for being so cruel and aggressive before. Beneath their mutations and ninja teachings, they were just kids. Kids forced to deal with something unknown, something that was killing their family. Their brother was dying, and their father was nowhere to be found, it just spiraled out of control and into a mess of emotions. The overbearing heat from the heaters that Donnie had sent up wasnt helping their moods. 

They weren’t aggressively fighting, their hearts weren’t in it. Their ninja training wasnt present and the two were just rolling around, using each other as an outlet more then anything.

“ENOUGH!” Leo hit the pressure point on Raph’s neck, freezing him, and threw Donnie away from him. “Stop acting like children, this isn’t helping Mikey and I refuse for you two to act so immaturely anymore.” He glared at Donnie, “Get back to work.” Leo then shoved Raph in the direction of the couch, “Sofa. Now.”

“I’ve never seen Donnie act like that.” April whispered to Dean, “I swear they aren’t usually like this.” The redhead claimed, “They’re just worried about Mikey.”

Dean didn’t blame them, he’s sure if Sam was in the youngest turtle’s place, he would act the same way.

Raph mumbled a few words to himself under his breath, sat back sat next to his sleeping brother. No wounds or even a bruise present on either of the turtles. 

Donnie went back to his seat, now it seemed like he was more embarrassed then anything, acting so foolishly in front of guests who he was certain to have made some incorrect assumptions about their family. “I’m sorry about that Sam, let’s get back to work.” 

Dean cleared his throat, all eyes locking with his, “Do you guys have a bathroom or?” 

Leo nodded, “Down the hall and to the left.” 

The adult nodded and stalked out the room and out of sight. Mikey groaned, and shifted on the sofa, his arms laying wildly as he flipped from his side to his back. Raphael, who was closest, put his hand to his forehead again.

“He’s still freezing,” Raphael confirmed dismally, wrapping the blankets tighter around the limp form and adjusting him to be more comfortable.

Leo turned to Sam, “What would you suggest? You saw this before firsthand right?” 

Sam looked away, his eyes clouding over, the picture of young Connor spazzing on his bed and the deathy flatline. “Yes. I did. But there isn’t much more we can do for him right now.”

April fanned her face with her hands, “It’s already hot as hell in here.”

“Body heat might help?” Sam shrugged, “I don’t know what other option there is, but we aren’t any closer to finding out answers.”

Casey waved his arms dramatically, “Sorry, I’ve only known you guys for a few weeks now, we aren’t close enough for that.”

April snapped her fingers, “I know what could help!” She turned to Leo for the okay, “Would soup help? He hasn’t eaten at all, that way when he wakes he’s got something warm.”

From behind his screen, Donnie nodded, “That would be best, the medicine should be wearing off in a few minutes.” 

“Okay then, he’s sure to be hungry.” With the go-ahead from Leo, April put her hair back up and rushed to the kitchen.

Raph laughed sadly, which came out more of a huff, his worry still showing. “When isn’t the little screw-ball hungry?”

Sam stole a glance at the sleeping turtle, all this and he’s never actually really talked to him, then last time he was aware of his surroundings, Sam had a gun pointed at his brothers. 

“Then that settles it.” Leo affirmed, “Raph warm Mikey up.”

Raph looked up, “What! Why me!” 

Leo surveyed his brother and knew the real reason he didn’t want to stay with Mikey. Rightfully so, he was still warry of Sam and Dean, and with their weakened state from the higher temperature, he would be as out of it as Mikey with added blankets. If they weren’t here, Raphael wouldn’t have even hesitated with his youngest sibling like this, he needed to be ready. Ready to fight, ready to protect his family.

“You know why Raphael.” Leo said calmly, “I’m having a hard enough time staying upright, you can stay awake longer then I can.” The leader appealed with his own personal weakness, surprising Raph.

“Man.” Casey laughed, “Leo basically just said your better then him Raph.” Leo shot a glare, but stayed quiet.

Raphael sighed, but made no excuses, and climbed under the blankets and put himself next to his sick family member. Still fighting his instincts and staying coherent. “Wait.” Sam said, “You guys are affected by the heat? Is it because of your turtle DNA?” 

“Yeah man, couldn’t you tell? They’re all slow and stuff.” Casey said, throwing a soda can at Leo, who grabbed it mid-air without looking. “He totally could have back-kicked that.” Casey pouted.

No. Sam did not notice. “Casey, for the last time our training is not a party trick, stop throwing stuff at us.” Leo lectured, but knew it would not affect his rowdy friend.

Sam risked catching a glance at Raphael, who’s eyes were dropping, but still managed to have a frown on his face. 

With a gasp and a jolt from Raphael, Mikey sat up, his eyes wide. “Woah, I just had a killer dream.”

“Oh Michealgo, I think I had a worse one.”

All the turtles whipped their heads to the entrance and Dean who was leaving the bathroom, rubbing his face, eyes widened.

“Woah! I thought you were joking about being raised by a rat!”

Leo, using the sofa as a crutch, greeted his father bowing deeply. “Master! You’re back!”

The rat put a hand on his oldest shoulder, “Yes, and you can inform me why strangers are in our home.” To the outsiders, he looked composed, but to the others, they could see he was angry and warry.

Bowing again in apology, “I’m sorry Master, they found us, but we couldn’t let them leave, they can help Mikey.”

Dean, who was still standing at the edge of the hallway, spoke expressively, “Let us?”

He was ignored, and Splinter eased a bit, but his worry still prominent. “I see, have you found anything?” The rat master counted his son’s heads and checked for injures. While he saw none, he didn’t pass over the droopy sons on the sofa, no doubt Leonardo’s doing.

“Yes, I know it might sound crazy Master.” Leo nervously explained, “but Mikey is cursed by a ghost, and those two,” he gestured to the two adults, “ who are hunters and kill monsters think they can save him.” Catching himself, Leonardo kept going, “But not us! Like real monsters, not mutants.”

“Woah! Hunters! Like vampires and cool stuff like that?” Mikey grinned, not knowing how accurate his guesses were”

Casey gasped, “Woah! Vampires are so metal! That’s so awesome!”

“Right! Monster hunting sounds so wild! Hunting aliens is pretty much the same thing right?”

“Pretty much!” Casey confirmed fist-bumping Mikey as they laughed. 

Leonardo expected his father to shake his head, or even dismiss it, as it did seem even more far-fetched saying it out loud. “Yes I know all about this spirit, I’ve been dealing with her much longer then you would think.”

“Master-” Leo started, but his knees buckled from under him and his father quickly caught him before he hit the floor.

“Leo!” His brothers shouted in worry.

“How long have you been in the heat Leonardo?” The rat demanded, helping him sit down on the floor with the others.

“Awhile.” He attempted, smiling sheepishly. “But Master, you know about the spirit?”

He nodded, “Yes since you were children, she has had Michealgo in her grasps before, but never like this serve.”

“You knew!” Donnie cried, “Mikey needed you! Where have you been?”

“Dee I’m fine!” Mikey waved his arm in dismissal, “A-Okay!”

Leonardo rubbed at his arm, and Donnie quickly realized his mistake, the heat and stress clouding his judgment, he quickly bowed his head in respect.

Splinter nodded back, recognizing his apology, “I know where she is, the scrolls won’t keep her at bay anymore.”

Dean cocked a smile and Sam stood up, shutting his computer closed. “Then we can finally end this and save the little guy.”

“Hey! I’m right here!” Mikey protested.

Raphael sat up excitedly, shaking his limbs, “Finally, no more sitting around with our thumbs up our butts.” He rubbed his little brothers head, who smiled at him. 

“About time!” Casey grinned, holding his hockey stick up in the air.

  



End file.
